Generally, a cartridge type container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material is composed of a cartridge and a container body. Thus, even though a stick type cosmetic material built in the cartridge is completely used up, the same container body can successively be used by replacing the cartridge with a new cartridge. Further, a single container body can be used for a various colors or shapes of stick type cosmetic materials by replacing a cartridge attached to the container body with another cartridge which has a different color or shape of stick type cosmetic material within.
Incidentally, it is necessary for a stick type cosmetic material, such as eyeliner or lipstick, to be kept clean. Thus, a cartridge type container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material is provided with a cap which covers an opening of the cartridge to be used for feeding the stick type cosmetic material.
However, in the case of a cartridge type container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material having such a cap, it requires much labor for replacing a cartridge. More specifically, when the cartridge is replaced, it is necessary to carry out the following processes: first, the cap is detached, the cartridge is then extracted, further, a new cartridge is installed, and finally, the cap is attached. This is troublesome. Further, it is likely to lose the cap during the replacing work.
The present invention is made in consideration of such problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge type container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material having a cap to maintain the stick type cosmetic material clean which facilitates the cartridge replacing work.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge type container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material which can prevent the loss of a cap by taking measures to prevent the cap to maintain the cosmetic material clean from coming off the container body.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge type container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material having a cap to maintain the stick type cosmetic material clean which is applicable to various types of feeding and returning mechanisms.